Camino de estrellas
Opening thumb|center|200 px Las estrellas pasan por arriba nuestro 3 de octubre, 23:57 hrs - Primavera Los chicos se reunieron con Tyler y pusieron rumbo al Hostal Belchero. El pequeño grupo compuesto por Reenah, Lyserg, Joel y Mia, Reiko, Tyler y Rika se había disuelto en el trayecto, debido al cansancio y agitación de la noche. Era necesario descansar un poco y reponerse de tantas emociones. Al llegar, los chicos fueron recibidos por la Sra. Whitehill, que felicitó con efusión a Tyler por su victoria. Con gran ternura les preguntó a los jóvenes si habían cenado y, ante la negativa, les preparó una olla con arroz y distintas verduras cocidas. Tyler: (acabando de comer) No pensé que esto fuera a sentirse tan bien. Reenah: Estoy lista para ir a dormir, jaja. Lyserg: (ríe) Yo también. Mañana será un día largo... Reenah: (asiente) Sí, hay que dormir bien. (mira a Tyler) Qué envidia, fuiste el primero en luchar. Al menos no tendrás que preocuparte hoy. Tyler: ¡Oyee, no me quites mérito! De cualquier forma, tengo que pensar en la siguiente ronda. Lyserg: Esa chica... Kanna... Apenas utilizó un Pokémon para derrotar al equipo de Mia. Tendrás que ir con cuidado, Ty. Tyler: (con seriedad) Sí, lo sé. Pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente. Pensaré bien qué hacer... Reenah: (sonríe) Ve con todo, Ty. De pronto, Reenah observa a Rika. La chica luce distraída y distante. Apenas ha tocado su plato con comida y parece algo desanimada. Reenah: ¿Rika? ¿Estás bien? Rika: (sobresaltada) Eh, sí, sí... Disculpen, no tengo apetito. Lyserg: Está bien, no comas si no quieres hacerlo... Tyler: (sonríe) Tranquila, no te preocupes. (ve la hora en su PokéWatch) Creo que es hora de ir a dormir, es bastante tarde ya. Reenah: ¡Sí, hay que descansar! ¿Ly, te molesta si me ducho primero? Lyserg: No, tranquila. No te preocupes... (le pasa su PokéGear) ¿Puedes enchufarlo y dejarlo cargando? Se le está acabando la batería. Reenah: (asiente) Sí, no hay problema. ¡Buenas noches, chicos! Tyler: ¡Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana! Lyserg: ¡Buenas noches a ambos! Rika: Descansen, chicos... Reenah y Tyler dejan el comedor y suben la escalera hasta sus respectivas habitaciones. Lyserg levanta la loza y la lleva hasta la cocina. Rika lo acompaña y juntos la dejan lavada y limpia en el secalozas. Lyserg no pregunta, pero la chica parece muy desanimada. O al menos muy conflictuada. Lyserg: (algo preocupado) ¿Estás segura de que está todo bien, Rika? Rika: (secando un plato) Sí... O sea, no lo sé. Debería ir a dormir... Lyserg: Si quieres yo termino con esto y tú vas a acostarte. No hay problema con eso... Rika: (pensativa) Mmm... ¿quieres salir a dar una vuelta? Lyserg: (sorprendido) ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Son casi las 12 de la noche. Rika: Sí, lo sé... (con algo de timidez) Quiero tomar aire... ¿Podrías ir conmigo? No quiero ir sola... Lyserg: (respira profundamente y asiente) Sí, vamos... Te acompaño. Rika: (sonríe, con ternura) Muchas gracias... Iré por un polerón, vengo de inmediato. Lyserg: Te espero acá, Rika. Terminaré de limpiar y salimos, ¿sí? Rika: ¡De acuerdo! Voy y vuelvoo. La chica sube la escalera, mientras Lyserg termina de lavar y secar los platos. Cuando acaba la oye bajar la escalera y camina hasta el pasillo, donde ambos se encuentran. Rika ha soltado su cabello, que cae sobre su cuello y espalda con total libertad, sin el sostén que le otorgaban sus moños. Además, lleva un polerón bastante grande para su talla, de color beige, con franjas azules y rojas en sus brazos. Aquella sudadera es tan enorme para su cuerpo que cubre incluso parte de su pantalón, dándole la apariencia de un vestido muy abultado. La chica luce sumamente tierna y Lyserg se sonroja un poco, sin entender por qué. Rika: (sonriente) ¿Vamos? Lyserg: (asiente) S-sí... Ambos caminan, sin hablar mucho. Rika parece muy animada, a pesar de cómo había estado antes. Lyserg trata de entender qué sucede, pero ella no habla y sólo camina más adelante. El chico la sigue, un poco más atrás. Ambos suben por el camino del cerro, a través de las veredas empinadas, colindantes con las casas del sector. El viento sopla con fuerza y Lyserg decide cerrar su parka, para mitigar el frío. Mete sus manos en los bolsillos y se acerca a Rika. Lyserg: ¿A dónde quieres ir, Rika? Rika: No lo sé... ¿se te ocurre algo? Lyserg: (pensativo) Creo que un poco más arriba de la plaza del otro día hay un parque con juegos infantiles. ¿Vamos? Rika: ¿Me tomas por una niña pequeña, Looserg? Lyserg: (ríe) Sí, eres pequeñita, jaja. Y sin tu cabello levantado lo pareces aun más. Rika: (molesta) ¡Ay, siempre me das motivos para arrepentirme por hablarte! ¡Tonto! Lyserg: (ríe) Ya, no te enojes. ¿Vamos? Rika: (comienza a caminar) ¡Sí! Lyserg comienza a reírse. La chica lo mira y sonríe, con calma. Rika: Llegaré antes que tú, Looserg. (se echa a correr) ¡Te veo arriba! Lyserg: (sorprendido) ¿Qué? ¡No, no me ganarás! Fredrika y Lyserg corren uno al lado del otro, riendo. Dos cuerpos recorren las calles de aquel cerro durante la noche, mientras la luna ilumina la oscuridad del cielo. En él, las estrellas brillan con fuerza. El viento golpea el rostro de los jóvenes, que llegan acalorados hasta la plazoleta vacía. Es un sector circular, con tierra y varios espacios cubiertos con pasto. Unos árboles rodean el lugar, proyectando su sombra sobre el cesped aun húmedo por el riego del fin de la tarde. Hay en ella varios juegos, desde resbalines hasta columpios de diversos colores y tamaños. Además, tres sube y baja formados en línea, cada uno imitando la forma y color de un Pokémon distinto: Buneary, Pikachu y Bidoof. Rika: (algo cansada) Esto... esto es muy lindo... Estos cerros son muy altos. (mira a la calle y ve lo empinado de la ruta) No puedo creer que... hayamos subido corriendo... Lyserg: (se seca el sudor del rostro) No fue la mejor idea que hemos tenido... Rika: (ríe) De cualquier forma, te gané. Lyserg: Sí, lo reconozco... ¡Pero no es justo! ¡Partiste antes! Rika: Naaa, son 2-0 para mí. (le saca la lengua) ¡Looooooserg! Lyserg: (ríe) ¡Basta con eso! (mira hacia las luces de un poste, más allá de los árboles) ¿Qué es eso? Rika: (se acerca) Es un barandal, ¿o no?... Los chicos se acercan al lugar. Caminan hasta el árbol y descubren, tras él, un pequeño mirador. A diferencia del sector con tierra y pasto, este lugar está cubierto por azulejos de distintos colores, imitando figuras variadas. Lyserg: Esto es precioso... Rika: Sí... Me encanta. No hay lugares así en Mahogany. Lyserg: '''¿Quieres que nos acerquemos al mirador? '''Rika: (retrocede un poco) N-no sé... no sé si sea buena idea... Le... le temo a las alturas... Lyserg se acerca a la chica y toma su mano. Sorprendida, Rika parece temblar un poco, pero el chico le sonríe con ternura. Lyserg: Ven conmigo, todo estará bien... Cierra los ojos y deja que te guíe. Rika: (temblorosa) S-sí... La chica cierra los ojos y camina guiada por Lyserg. No suelta su mano, manteniéndose aferrada a ella en todo momento. De pronto, el chico la detiene. Con su mano libre, Rika palpa la superficie frente a ella y descubre la fría reja metálica que la separa de la caída. Abre los ojos, aterrada, pero su sorpresa cambia de inmediato a emoción al ver el paisaje frente a ella. Pueblo Celestic está ante sus ojos, con sus brillantes luces y sus montañas lejanas. Siente cómo el viento atraviesa su cuerpo y enfría su rostro, mientras oye el sonido de las hojas de los árboles moviéndose a causa de este. Lyserg: ¿Sabes? Por mucho tiempo también le tuve miedo a las alturas... Rika: ¿Sí? ¿Lo pudiste superar? Lyserg: (mirando al horizonte, apoyado sobre la reja) Un poco. Ahora puedo hacer este tipo de cosas... Rika: (asiente) Entiendo... ¿Por qué le tenías miedo? Lyserg: Por culpa del Altaria de mi mamá. Cuando era pequeño me llevaban a volar sobre él y lo disfrutaba... Pero un día me caí. Rika: (sorprendida) ¿De Altaria? ¿Es en serio? Lyserg: Sí, en serio. (ríe) ''Altaria hizo un movimiento brusco y mi mamá me soltó por unos momentos. Caí varios metros antes de que ella y papá junto a su Swanna pudieran hacer algo. No tengo muchos más recuerdos de ese día... '''Rika:' (apenada) ''Suena aterrador... No sé si podría subirme a otro Pokémon si me hubiese pasado eso... '''Lyserg: '''Yo no puedo, si te soy sincero. Estuve años sin acercarme a un risco e incluso aun no puedo volar... Pero Reenah me ayudó. Hizo lo mismo que hice contigo... '''Rika:' ¿Ya no tienes miedo de caerte o de mirar lugares muy altos? Lyserg: Aun lo tengo... Pero mientras haya una reja o alguien que pueda ayudarme, al menos tengo algo de confianza. Rika mira la mano derecha de Lyserg, que presiona firme el barandal del mirador. Está tenso, pero no lo había notado. Por el contrario, su mano izquierda sostiene la suya con tranquilidad y suavidad, sin siquiera presionarla. En aquel momento, la chica lo nota. Ambos llevaban todo ese tiempo tomados de la mano, igual que lo hicieron durante algunos momentos en el Torneo. La chica, sonrojada, suelta de inmediato la mano del chico y se echa hacia atrás. Rika: ¿Vamos a los juegos? Lyserg: ¿No que no eres una niña? Rika: (ríe) ¡Olvida eso! ¡Ven! Lyserg: Ya... Te sigo. El par de chicos juguetea bajo las estrellas. Rika se sube a unos troncos clavados en el suelo y camina, haciendo equilibrio. Lyserg la sigue, pero cae una y otra vez. La chica, sin embargo, parece saltar de uno en otro con suma facilidad. Tras ello, van a los resbalines y se lanzan una y otra vez. Fredrika ríe al ver cómo Lyserg trata de bajar boca abajo, mientras ella se lanza deslizando sus pies, con total confianza. Bajan juntos por un par de toboganes y compiten para ver quién llega primero. Siempre gana la chica. Lyserg: Te mueves muy bien. ¿Eres una ninja o qué? Jajaja. Rika: (ríe) Podría decirse que sí... Lyserg: (sorprendido) ¿Qué? Rika: No, nada... Es decir... La joven agacha su rostro y camina hacia uno de los columpios. Se sienta con calma, pero desanimada. Lyserg la sigue y se queda a su lado. Lyserg: (preocupado) ¿Sucede algo, Rika? Rika: No lo sé... Es que... Ay, me cuesta hablar de esto. Lyserg: Lo lamento... No quiero forzarte a hablar nada, pero me preocupas... Rika: ¡No! Tranquilo, no es que no quiera hablar contigo... (sonríe, con algo de tristeza) De hecho, es extraño, pero... Disfruto pasar tiempo contigo. No sé, me das mucha confianza... Lyserg: (sonrojado) Rika... Por favor, déjame ayudarte... Rika: (mira fijo a Lyserg) Está bien... (agacha su mirada y respira profundamente) Tengo mucho miedo por el día de mañana, ¿sabes? Siento que no daré la talla. Los participantes están en un nivel muy superior al mío... Lyserg: (confundido) ¿Por qué lo dices? Rika: ¿No los viste luchar? ¡Todos fueron impresionantes! Incluso Mia o Joel, que perdieron sus combates, lucharon bien. Pero rivales como la chica del Purugly o Eliot... ¿Cómo puedo enfrentarlos? (hace una pausa) Cuando vi a Tyler pensé que sería un entrenador normal, nada destacable, pero... su Piplup y su Rotom estuvieron magistrales. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Si hubiese luchado contra cualquiera de ellos, ya estaría fuera del Torneo... Lyserg: (preocupado) Eso no es cierto, Rika... Tienes habilidades sorprendentes y mucha más experiencia que varios de nosotros. No mires en menos lo que eres capaz de lograr... Rika: Lo sé, Ly... Pero ya fallé una vez... (agacha su rostro, con clara frustración) ¡No quiero perder otra vez! ¡No quiero que mi padre siga pensando que soy una deshonra para él! ¡No puedo cumplir con sus expectativas! Lyserg: (apenado) Rika... Rika: '''Llegué a Celestic llena de ideas y de ganas de probarme a mí misma... Pero hoy, con cada batalla que veía, sólo podía sentir que no estaba a la altura. Yo... no quiero sentirme así... No quiero tener miedo... Las palabras de Rika suenan cada vez más bajas. Poco a poco, un par de lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. La chica voltea su rostro para que Lyserg no la vea, pero él ya lo ha hecho. Sin saber si aproximarse o cómo actuar, duda y se queda quieto. No quiere verla llorar, pero tampoco sabe qué hacer. Rika se restriega los ojos con sus manos y seca las gotas con la manga de su polerón. '''Rika: (trata de sonreír) Odio que me veas así... Me siento tan patética... Lyserg: 'No eres patética, Rika... ''(apenado) No te preocupes por eso... ¿Puedo acercarme a ti? '''Rika: (con algo de dudas, asiente) Sí... ven... Lyserg asiente y se pone frente a Rika, que reposa sobre el asiento del columpio. Ante ella, se agacha y se pone de rodillas. Toma sus manos con calma y las seca, húmedas por las lágrimas previas. Mirándola a los ojos trata de entregarle toda la calma posible. Lyserg: (acariciando las manos de la chica) No sé lo que habrá dicho tu padre, ni las cosas por las que has pasado... pero no eres un deshonra, ni alguien patética. Rika: No puedo evitarlo, Lyserg... Tengo miedo de fallar nuevamente. Siempre se me ha dicho que debo ser la mejor y triunfar... Es una idea linda, ¿sabes? Pero cuando caí y perdí me sentí tan sola... Mi padre y mi hermana mayor me rechazaron. No quiero pasar por eso de nuevo... Lyserg: (apenado) Rika... Sé que es difícil asumirlo, pero no siempre se puede ganar. Y siento que perder tampoco es algo malo... Me ha costado mucho entenderlo, pero creo poco a poco lo comprendo mejor. Rika: (trata de secar sus lágrimas) ¿De qué hablas? Lyserg: Durante mis primeros días de viaje lloré por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Perdí ante un amigo en un combate amistoso... (ríe) Hoy lo pienso y es tan tonto... No era más que un duelo entre amigos, pero me frustré. Después fui vencido en un combate muy importante. Logré vencer a una criminal muy peligrosa, pero ella consiguió escapar. Sus crímenes quedaron impunes. ¿Cuenta eso como ganar? (hace una pausa, mientras Rika lo mira con atención) Durante muchas ocasiones me han tratado como héroe por haberla detenido, pero ella sigue libre... Nunca he sentido que esa haya sido una victoria realmente... Rika: (agacha la mirada) Pero no podías hacer más, ¿no es así? Lyserg: No, en aquel momento no. Y aun no puedo. No puedo arreglar algo que ya está hecho. Lo único que me queda ahora es seguir adelante y mejorar, volverme más fuerte y, de encuentrarla, terminar con ella de una vez por todas. Rika: Pero, ¿no te sientes decepcionado? Tú mismo me dijiste que fallaste... Lyserg: Así me sentía. (observa el cielo) Aun me pregunto qué habría pasado si conseguía detenerla del todo. Todo lo que ella haga en el futuro podría evitarse si la hubiese detenido aquel día. Pero no puedes vivir siempre encasillado en esa idea... (presiona su puño, con fuerza) No quiero volverme fuerte sólo por ella, sólo para ella... No quiero destinar mi vida a corregir algo que salió mal. Rika: (sorprendida) ¿Entonces? ¿Qué harás? Lyserg: Disfrutar el resto de cosas... Amo esto. Viajar y combatir. Me gusta luchar contra oponentes más fuertes, disfruto la emoción de los combates. ¿No lo sentiste el otro día, cuando nos enfrentamos? Rika: (sonríe un poco) Sí... Fue un gran combate. Me sentí muy... muy libre. No habían mayores presiones ni nada que me obligara a ganar. Lyserg: Creo que ese es el punto, Rika. Está bien que no quieras decepcionar a tu padre, pero no puedes guiar toda tu vida en torno a ello. Si no disfrutas lo que haces, ¿por qué lo haces en primer lugar? Yo no viviré mi vida en función de derrotar a esa criminal. No lo vale... Quiero disfrutar mi vida con mis amigos. Rika observó a Lyserg, sorprendida. No era una idea nueva o algo que no hubiese oído antes, pero por primera vez pareció tomarle el peso necesario. El lastre de su padre, el tormento de ser su hija y el peso de llevar su apellido sólo la ataban a una responsabilidad que no quería. Hasta entonces sólo se había sentido con una botella flotando en la playa, movida por olas que no controlaba y que la conducían incluso a lugares que ella no deseaba. Sorprendida por aquel pensamiento, se quedó en silencio, meditando la idea. Lyserg: 'Creo que lo más importante es luchar para complacerte a ti y a tus Pokémon. Para demostrarte tu valía como entrenadora... ''(sonríe) No dejes que otra persona ponga metas en tu camino, Rika. Vales más que eso. '''Rika: ¿Luchar para complacerme? Lyserg: Para ser feliz con lo que haces. ¿No es ese el espíritu de las batallas? (sonríe) Desde que empecé a viajar he conocido tantas personas y Pokémon que se han vuelto mis amigos. Eso es lo que importa, al final. Los vínculos que tenemos con otros y lo felices que nos hacen. Rika: Sí, tienes razón, Lyserg... Es gracioso, porque nada de esto es nuevo, pero llevo tanto tiempo viajando en una especie de túnel sin salidas... que había olvidado que lo que dices es posible.'' (ríe)'' Recuerdo que el día en que Eevee evolucionó en Sylveon estaba tan contenta. Ella lo hizo para que ganáramos y dio todo de sí. Fue el fruto de nuestro entrenamiento y el cariño que teníamos lo que nos permitió llegar a ello... Lyserg: (asiente) Así es... Con Flaaffy me sucedió algo similar. Creo que puedo entenderlo... Rika: Suele pasar con el Pokémon inicial... Pero creo que tienes razón, en serio. Quiero seguir creciendo como entrenadora y disfrutar esto. Lyserg sonríe, con ternura. Aun cuando no solucione las cosas, el ayudar a Rika lo hace feliz. Los chicos se quedan en silencio unos segundos. Rika seca sus lágrimas, mientras Lyserg mira las estrellas. La chica sonríe un poco, aunque trata de disimularlo. Lo que sucede la llena de una tranquilidad que hace tiempo no experimentaba. De pronto, el chico le habla. Lyserg: '''Pase lo que pase, Rika... No sientas que estás sola. Te acompañaré en lo que necesites y estaré ahí... No es necesario que enfrentes todo por tu cuenta. '''Rika: Lyserg... (unas lágrimas caen por su mejilla) Gracias... De verdad, todo lo que estás haciendo es... es muy lindo. Lyserg: (sonríe) No hay de qué, Rika. De verdad, no creo que sea justo que pases por todo esto... Cuenta conmigo, ¿sí? Rika: (asiente, con una sonrisa en su rostro) ¡Sí, Lyserg! Y tú... cuenta conmigo también. Lyserg: Así será, Rika. ¡Cuento contigo! El chico se pone de pie y observa a la joven. Desde la perspectiva de Rika, Lyserg luce distinto. Le inspira una tranquilidad y seguridad. La chica lo mira con detenimiento. Lyserg: (con curiosidad) ¿Sucede algo? Rika: (con algo de vergüenza y sorpresa) ¡No, nada! Sólo... sólo miraba las estrellas... Lyserg: (voltea) Se ven preciosas esta noche... Rika: (estira una de sus manos hacia el cielo) Me gustaría alcanzarlas... Sería tan lindo acercarse a ellas y verlas brillar. Lyserg: (sonríe) Creo que te puedo ayudar con eso. Rika: ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Lyserg: ¡Afírmate bien! Lyserg corre y se pone atrás de Rika, quién se aferra a las cadenas del columpio. Desde aquella posición, el chico comienza a darle impulso a la joven, elevándola poco a poco. El columpio se mueve hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás, cada vez con más fuerza. Rika, en principio, le grita a Lyserg que se detenga, pero poco a poco comienza a disfrutar el aire y la vista. Estira su cuerpo al subir y lo recoge al caer, empujándolo hacia atrás. La chica ríe como no lo había hecho desde que dejó su pueblo. Rika: ¡Ly, súbete al tuyo! Lyserg sube y se da impulso por su propia cuenta. Poco a poco alcanza a Rika y ambos sincronizan la ida y la venida, para charlar entre medio. Sus cuerpos se levantan y agachan, siendo golpeados por el aire y el frío de la noche. La chica mira las estrellas cada vez que su cuerpo es impulsado hacia arriba. Estas brillan en el firmamento, dejando entrever decenas de constelaciones distintas. Lyserg: Amo esta sensación. (cierra los ojos al descender) ¿Lo estás pasando bien, Rika? Rika: Esto es maravilloso... No pensé que pudiera disfrutarlo tanto. Lyserg: (ríe) Me alegra oírlo... Gracias por invitarme a venir acá. Rika: (sonríe) Gracias por escucharme, Lyserg. Los chicos se columpian, con calma, charlando de cuánta cosa pueden. Lyserg le cuenta sobre el día en que Whiscash los atacó y Rika lo escucha, atenta y sorprendida. Ella le habla al chico de su viaje a las Islas Remolino, donde conoció a una de sus Pokémon, Mantine, quién entonces era una Mantyke. Aquel día presenció algo maravilloso. Rika: (sonríe) Ese día vi a Lugia emerger desde el mar... Pensé que era una señal de buena suerte. Y creo que lo fue, pude ganar la batalla de Gimnasio sin dificultad. Lyserg: (impresionado) No puedo creer que lo vieras... ¿Es tan enorme como dicen? Rika: Creo que un poco más... Fue aterrador, pero fantástico. El mar se abrió y sus alas se batieron con tanta fuerza... Espero que un día puedas ver algo así. Lyserg: Yo también lo deseo... El mundo está lleno de Pokémon sorprendentes... (ríe) Me impresiona pensar que yo quería quedarme en Veilstone toda la vida... Rika: (sorprendida) ''¿Qué ibas a hacer ahí? '''Lyserg:' Mis padres tienen una Granja, no recuerdo si te había contado... Papá se encarga de los Pokémon y Mamá de los vegetales que cultivamos. Siempre pensé que trabajaría allí y, sinceramente, no me molestaba. Rika: (emocionada) ¡Qué genial! ¡Tu casa debe ser increíble! Lyserg: (asiente) Sí, está llena de Pokémon y es muy espaciosa. Yo me encargaba de cuidar a algunos... Era una buena vida, pero no sé si cambiaría estas cosas. Quiero decir, allá no puedo columpiarme a las 2 de la mañana con una chica de Johto. Rika: (ríe) Esas son cosas que hay que tener en cuenta. Eres un tonto, Looserg, pero me haces reír y eso no tiene precio. Lyserg: No sé cómo tomar ese comentario, pero... ¿gracias? Rika: ¡Es un cumplido! ¡Date cuenta! Lyserg: ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías antes? Antes de empezar a viajar, quiero decir. Rika: Es difícil de explicar... Cuando era más pequeña entrenaba con mi papá y mi hermana mayor. Él tenía una obsesión con que nos convirtiéramos en ninjas. Lyserg: (confundido) Espera, ¿Lo de los ninjas era en serio? Hace un rato lo dije como chiste, no pensé que fuera verdad. Rika: (ríe) Sé que suena tonto, pero Mahogany tiene una tradición cultural muy antigua arraigada a los Ninja... Desde pequeña me formaron con esa idea presente, pero quedó en nada... Lyserg: '''¿Por qué? '''Rika: Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía 13 años, así que las cosas se volvieron muy distintas. Dejé de entrenar con él y abandoné esa vida. Lyserg: (apenado) No sabía eso que tus padres se habían divorciado... Disculpa, Rika. Rika: Tranquilo, hemos hablado muchas cosas hoy. Una más no es problema... Yo me quedé con mi madre y mi hermana menor, Europa. Mi hermana mayor, Janine, se fue a vivir con mi padre a Fuschia, en Kanto. Lyserg: (sorprendido) Pensé que sólo tenías una hermana. ¿Cómo te llevas con ellas? Rika: Es que con Janine no hablo. Pero con Europa es distinto... Es una niña muy dulce, siempre me escucha cuando tengo problemas. Ella es la que se quedó con Smoochum, ¿recuerdas que te conté? Lyserg: ''(asiente)'' Sí, lo recuerdo. Me alegra que te lleves bien con ella. Es lindo poder contar con tus hermanos. Rika: Tú y Reenah se llevan muy bien, por lo que veo. Lyserg: Sí, es una de mis mejores amigas. No sé si podría haberme embarcado en este viaje sin ella. Rika: (sonríe) Es lindo oírlo. Lyserg: '''¿Y a qué se dedica tu familia? '''Rika: Mi mamá es Profesora Pokémon. Estudia el comportamiento de los Pokémon y cómo afectan el entorno en que viven. (sonríe) Es más interesante de lo que parece, jaja. Lyserg: ¡Ya lo imagino! Mi madre fue coordinadora en su juventud. Según Reenah, era bastante buena... Ahora trabaja la Granja junto a papá. Es como su contadora y se encarga de las verduras. Rika: (sorprendida) ¿En serio? Suena asombroso. ¿Y tu papá, qué hace? Lyserg: Fue entrenador cuando era más joven, pero lo dejó pronto. Fundó la Granja con ayuda de mi abuelo y ahora la trabaja con mamá. Es gracioso, pero creo que él es más de quedarse en un solo lugar... Rika: (ríe) Todo lo contrario a ti. Lyserg: Parece que sí... Me pregunto por qué. (hace una pausa) ¿Y tu padre, qué hace? Además de ser ninja, claro está. Rika: (ríe) Cuando lo dices así suena gracioso.'' (respira profundamente)'' Pero aparte de eso, es miembro de la Élite 4, de Johto... Lyserg: (sorprendido) ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? Rika: Koga Spencer, el maestro de Pokémon Tipo Veneno. Lyserg: Espera, eso quiere decir que tu hermana es... ¿esa Janine? ¿Janine Spencer? ¿La líder de Kanto? Rika: (asiente) ''Sí, ella misma. ¿Ves por qué es fácil sentirse la deshonra de la familia? '''Lyserg:' (apenado) No digas eso, Rika... No lo eres. Rika: No te preocupes, Lyserg. Todo estará bien. ¿Te parece si hablamos de otra cosa? Lyserg: Sí... De lo que tú quieras. Rika: (pensativa) Mmm... ¡Te apuesto a que puedo llegar más alto que tú! (se da impulso) ¡Vas a quedar atrás! Lyserg: '¡Eso es trampa! ''(se impulsa también) ¡Vas a perder esta vez! Los chicos ríen y se dan impulso, para llegar cada vez más alto. Lyserg se queda pensando en las cosas que Rika ha tenido que vivir. Su vida sigue pareciendo mucho más tranquila y sencilla, al menos en el ámbito familiar. Al pensar en ello, sonríe. Le encantaría ver a sus padres y abrazarlos, darles las gracias por todo lo que han hecho. Aun así, ve a Rika, sonriendo e intentando ser feliz a pesar de lo frágil que había sido minutos atrás. '''Lyserg: (la mira, con una sonrisa muy dulce) Te admiro mucho, Rika. Rika se sonroja, sin saber qué responder. Ese chico logra confundir muchísimo sus pensamientos. En un intento muy infantil, se impulsa con más fuerza, alejándose de Lyserg. Su cuerpo parece flotar en el aire cada vez que llega al punto más alto, mientras observa los astros que bailan en la noche más oscura. Cuando sube, transita a través de las estrellas, como si caminase por una escalera larga y preciosa, cubierta de bellos azulejos. Cuando baja, recorre el camino de vuelta. Sin saber por qué, estira su mano hacia Lyserg, buscándolo. Quiere que él siga su ritmo, que la acompañe. El chico, sorprendido, toma su mano y comienza a imitar los balanceos de la muchacha, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Lyserg se divierte. Sostiene la mano de Rika con suavidad y juegan juntos a alcanzar las estrellas. Poco a poco, en perspectiva de Rika, Lyserg camina por las mismas estrellas que ella. Aquella senda solitaria se había convertido en una que recorrería en su compañía durante los próximos meses. Suben y descienden juntos, tomados de la mano, con la brisa golpeando sus rostros. Las estrellas pasan, por encima de ambos, mientras la noche avanza. Los chicos se detienen, contemplando la vasto y oscuro cielo. La chica, de pronto, le habla a Lyserg. Rika: Sinceramente, no creo que mis metas cambien o que el cómo me siento respecto de mi padre se arregle sólo con esto... Mis temores e inseguridades requieren más que una sola noche de conversaciones para mejorar del todo, pero al menos... Al menos me siento libre de esta carga. Y creo que te haré caso... Lucharé para complacerme a mí, o al menos, intentaré hacerlo.'' (sonríe) Gracias por escucharme, Lyserg. Eres una persona muy linda cuando te lo propones... '''Lyserg:' (algo sonrojado, agacha la mirada) No hay de qué... Me alegra que esto te haya servido. (hace una pausa) Eres fantástica, Rika... Quisiera enfrentarte durante el Torneo y tener una revancha. Rika: (asiente) Quiero enfrentarte también. Procura no perder y enfrentémonos en la semifinal ¿sí? Lyserg: ¡Acepto, Rika! Rika: (sonríe) ¿Te parece si volvemos al hostal? Se hace tarde y debo dormir un poco... Lyserg: (sonríe) Sí, no hay problema... No quiero que me culpes por no dormir lo suficiente, jaja. Rika: (ríe) Te golpearé si eso me afecta mañana, Looserg. Los jóvenes se levantan de los columpios y caminan hacia el mirador. Antes de partir, observan el pueblo, que hay brilla en medio de aquella larga noche. Cuando comienzan a caminar, y sin decir nada, la chica se aferra al brazo derecho de Lyserg, sosteniéndolo mientras descienden el cerro. El chico se sonroja un poco, pero evita mirarla. No entiende qué sucede, pero un sentimiento cálido embarga su pecho. Quiere decirle algo, molestarla, pero algo se lo impide. No quiere arruinar el momento con un comentario idiota, pero al mismo tiempo... está confundido. La calidez de su cuerpo es todo lo que desea. Rika: No es necesario que digas nada... Sólo mantén esto entre nosotros... Lyserg: Sí... No te preocupes, Rika... Rika: (sonríe y cierra sus ojos, disfrutando el momento) ''Gracias, Ly... La chica se abraza con más fuerza a su chaqueta y ambos descienden rumbo al hostal. Se siente cálido y suave, incluso un poco cómodo. Las estrellas siguen sus pasos, guiando su camino hasta su hospedaje. Tras llegar a Belchero y cerrar la puerta, las estrellas se ocultan, invisibles para todas las demás personas. '''4 de octubre, 2:37 hrs - Primavera' Los jóvenes suben la escalera, en dirección a la habitación de Rika. Mientras la chica busca sus llaves, le agradece al chico por acompañarla en su paseo. Rika: (sonrojada, pero agachando la vista) Lyserg... fue un muy lindo paseo. Lo pasé muy bien contigo... Lyserg: (desvía la mirada, sonrojado también) Lo fue, Rika. Gracias por invitarme, extrañaba hacer este tipo de cosas... Rika: (abre la puerta y voltea, sonriendo con ternura) Me alegra mucho, Ly. De verdad, me quitaste un gran peso de encima. Lyserg: No te preocupes. Si necesitas hablar o lo que sea, sólo dime... Rika: Sí, lo haré... ¡Muchas gracias! Lyserg: Ha sido un buen inicio de cumpleaños, después de todo, jaja. Rika: (sorprendida) ¿Cumpleaños? ¿Qué? ¿Estás de cumpleaños? Lyserg: Es mi cumpleaños... El 4 de octubre... (ríe) Debí decírtelo antes. Rika: ¡No lo sabíaaa! (apenada) ¡Lyserg! Perdón, yo... debí ser más atenta. ¡Disculpa por llenarte de problemas! Lyserg: (sonríe) No te preocupes, Rika. Está todo bien. Gracias a ti pude distraerme y relajarme un rato... Es mi primer cumpleaños lejos de mi familia y he estado algo apenado por ello. No sé, es agradable no pensar en ello... Rika: Lyserg... Lo lamento mucho por ti... Lyserg: Tranquila, no hay drama, Rika. Iré a dormir, ¿sí? Tú deberías hacer lo mismo... Rika: (asiente) Sí, lo haré... Buenas noches, Ly. Te veo mañana... Lyserg: Buenas noches, Rika. Dulces sueños... Lyserg voltea y comienza a caminar por el pasillo, mientras que Rika lo mira alejarse. El chico, aun estando algo deprimido, la había acompañado para que se sintiera mejor. Era un buen amigo, después de todo. Fredrika corrió para alcanzarlo, dejando su puerta entreabierta. Rika: ¡Lyserg, no te vayas aun! Lyserg se dio la vuelta, sin saber qué sucedía. Sin notar cómo pasó, Rika corrió hasta él y se encerró entre sus brazos. Con enorme ternura, la chica abrazó a Lyserg por unos segundos y, tras separarse de él, le dio un gran beso en la mejilla. Tras ello volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza, apoyando su rostro en el pecho del chico. Al separarse lo vió de frente, con una mirada cargada de ternura y cariño. Rika: (con mucha ternura) Espero que tengas un feliz cumpleaños, Ly. Ten dulces sueños y muuuy buenas noches. La chica corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró rápidamente. Lyserg ni siquiera pudo responder. Apenas entendía qué estaba sucediendo. Se tocó la mejilla, aun tibia, y pareció querer conservar aquel beso con su corazón, pero no pudo. El calor desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El chico caminó a la ducha y limpió su cuerpo, listo para dormir. Lavó sus dientes, dos veces por si era necesario, y se puso el pijama. Cuando dejó la ducha y entró a la habitación, vio como Reenah, Flare y Bubbles yacían dormidas en la cama posterior a la suya. Sobre la propia, Mudkip y Mienfoo descansaban, apoyados el uno contra el otro. Parece que se habían hecho bien buenos amigos durante las últimas semanas. Con cuidado y sin moverlos, se sentó sobre la cama y desconectó su PokéGear. Lo tomó entre sus manos y vio el fondo de pantalla de siempre: Eran él, Maylene, Reenah y Alex durante el Festival de Primavera. Además, vio la fecha: era el día 4 de octubre del año X415. Revisó las notificaciones y comprobó que tenía unas llamadas perdidas en la Bandeja de entrada. Eran un total de 6 llamadas perdidas: 3 de sus papás, 2 de Maylene y 1 de su abuela. Posiblemente todos querían saludarlo. Lyserg: Debí haberlo llevado conmigo... Va a ser difícil explicarle todo esto a Maylene... Algo confundido, pero muy feliz, Lyserg se echa sobre la cama, acompañando a Mudkip y Mienfoo, que se acomodan en torno a él y se apoyan en sus pies y pecho. Todos caen dormidos en un profundo sueño. Una copa de vino 4 de octubre, 2:53 hrs - Primavera. Mientras las estrellas brillan en lo alto del cielo, la silueta de una mujer se mueve dentro de un apartamento en medio de Celestic. Las luces se encuentran apagadas y camina con calma, utilizando tan sólo una bata de baño. Acaba de terminar de secar su cabello y lleva en su mano izquierda una copa de vino, que agita de tanto en tanto. Se acerca a uno de los enormes ventanales del departamento y mira hacia el exterior, a través de un visillo de color blanco, que filtra la luz. Se encuentra en el piso 13 de la Torre Ciudad del Cielo, uno de los pocos edificios de gran altura dentro del pueblo. Kanna Strauss bebe un poco del contenido de la copa y lo paladea en su boca antes de tragarlo. Disfruta el sabor dulce, que deja una sensación amarga al irse. Con su mano desocupada abre el ventanal, dejando entrar una corriente de viento que golpea su rostro y agita la bata que la cubre, dejando expuestas sus piernas durante algunos segundos. Con calma, pone sus pies en el balcón y camina hasta apoyarse en el barandal, mirando las luces del pueblo que parece tener más vida durante aquella noche. Kanna: No es necesario que sigas escondido, Titan. (bebe un poco de vino) Sal de ahí. De la oscura esquina del balcón, Kay Bismarch aparece. Lleva el traje habitual del Equipo Galaxia, pero con los colores invertidos. Además, sobre su brazo derecho lleva una hombrera de color celeste. El chico se acerca, sonriente. Kay: (aplaude) ''No pensé que fueras a notar mi presencia, Comandante Mars. Veo que te subestimé. '''Kanna:' Nada escapa del olfato de Purugly. De cualquier forma, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no era más sencillo presentarse directamente? Kay: Eso le hubiese quitado la acción. Además, no podría quejarme si puedo verte tras salir de la ducha. Kanna: (desvía la mirada, con asco y rechazo) La próxima vez que hagas un comentario de ese tipo no volverás a hacer pipí de pie. Soy una Comandante y me debes respeto. Kay: (camina hasta el ventanal y mira hacia adentro) Está bien, está bien, Comandante. Pero, ¿qué es esto? Tienes una suit privada... Y yo compartiendo con el resto de payasos en una bodega. Kanna: Reclámale al señor Helio. Si sólo vienes a molestar, retírate. No olvides tu posición dentro de la Organización. (coloca una mano en su frente) Ha sido un día largo, déjame en paz. Kay: (ríe) Lo lamento, Comandante Mars. Reciba usted mis disculpas. Aun no me acostumbro a estas formalidades. Kanna sigue bebiendo de su copa, sin prestarle atención a Kay. No le provoca risas ni nada, tan sólo desagrado. El chico había ingresado al Equipo Galaxia hace poco más de dos semanas, presentado por el propio Cyrus. Era impertinente y grosero, con una actitud despectiva respecto de sus compañeros. Debido a sus habilidades había sido nombrado como un Soldado de Élite, guardaespaldas de Helio. Y ahora estaba allí, junto a ella y sus Escuadrones, en Pueblo Celestic, molestándola. Kanna: Guárdate tus disculpas baratas. ¿Vienes por algo importante o no? Kay: (se levanta sobre el balcón y se sienta en la barandilla, dándole la espalda a una posible caída de 30 metros) Como decía, lamento faltarle el respeto. Me pidieron que le informara que los preparativos van de acuerdo a lo estimado. Mañana llegará el contingente de soldados que faltaba, listos para la misión. El señor Helio llegará directamente durante el día del ataque. Kanna: Entendido. Enviaré a Phobos y a Deimos a ayudarte durante la noche. Cada uno supervisará a sus soldados. Tú liderarás un grupo más pequeño, enfocado en cuidar al señor Helio. (bebe su copa de vino) ''Continúa organizando todo. '''Kay:' (poco convencido) Está bien. Preferiría hacerlo solo, ellos sólo estorbarán. Kanna: (molesta) No subestimes el nivel de esta misión. La seguridad del señor Helio es lo más importante. Kay: No lo niego, pero puedo encargarme de eso. Ese es mi trabajo. (con un tono mordaz) ¿Está haciendo usted el suyo? Kanna: (lo observa con una mirada fría) ¿Dudas de mi trabajo? Estoy aquí para supervisar y comandar el asalto. No pongas en duda mi trabajo y el de mis Capitanes. Deimos y Phobos están cumpliendo con su misión. Kay: Esperaré su informe, entonces. Vi un par de entrenadores interesantes el día de hoy... Kanna: 'No soy ciega. También los vi. Estamos buscando la información de todos ellos. ''(desvía la mirada y se acerca a la ventana del departamento) Ahora vete. Quiero estar a solas. '''Kay: (con voz alta) ¡Sí, Comandante! ¡A su orden! Kanna: Deja de gritar, es muy tarde y no necesito que la mitad del edificio se entere de esta conversación. Además, me duele la cabeza. Detente de inmediato o te arrojaré por el balcón. Kay: (ríe) Lo lamento, Comandante. Ojalá pudiera usar mi identidad pública como usted... Kanna: Créeme que con el tiempo dejarás de extrañarla... Soy Mars. Ese es mi nombre... (voltea) Mis Escuadrones y yo seguiremos con nuestra misión. Y ahora vete, quiero estar sola... Kay: (con un tono de superioridad y burla )¿Acaso este pueblo le trae recuerdos, Comandante? ¿O volver a utilizar su nombre antiguo? Kanna: (muy molesta) ¡Me tienes harta, Titan! ¡Sal de aquí, ahora! Kay: (ríe) ¡A su orden, Comandante! El chico se pone de pie sobre el barandal y camina por sobre él. Se agacha, listo para saltar, pero antes de ello mira a Mars. Kay: Oh, una última cosa. La presencia de Aaron Ryou podría ser un problema para nuestro operativo. El General Helio dijo que usted se hará cargo de él. Kanna: (sorprendida) ¿Encargarme de él? ¿Qué quieren que haga? Kay: Usted es la Comandante, confío en su criterio. (sonríe) ¡No nos decepcione! De pronto, Kay se echa a correr y da un amplio salto, perdiéndose en el vacío de la noche. A Kanna ni siquiera le importa si le pasa algo o no, pero parece confundida. Además de su actual misión, tendrá que hacerse cargo de un Miembro de la Elite 4. La mujer continúa bebiendo su vino, hasta dejar la copa vacía. Algo mareada, se va al sillón y se acuesta junto a Purugly. Está cansada y aburrida. Kay la desespera. Los planes tan elaborados la desesperan. Y quiere dormir. Kanna cierra los ojos y parece dormitar unos segundos, pero la copa se resbala de sus manos y choca contra el suelo, haciéndose trizas en el proceso. El golpe la despierta a ella y a Purugly, con evidente cansancio. Kanna: Será otra noche sin dormir. Purugly: Purr... La noche avanza hasta que el sol golpea nuevamente las ventanas del departamento. La mañana ha llegado y el segundo día del Torneo está por comenzar. Dulces 19 El pecho de Lyserg se cierra, ahogándolo. Se levanta de golpe, dando un grito. A su lado, Reenah y Flaaffy lo miran con algo de sorpresa, sin entender qué le sucede. Reenah: (preocupada) ¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Flaaffy: ¡Flaa! Lyserg: (confundido) ¿Ree? ¿Flaaffy? (mira por la ventana) ¿Dónde estamos? Reenah: (ríe) ''En la habitación del hostal, tonto. ¡Es tu cumpleaños! ¡Alégrateee! ¡Feeeeeeeliz día, Ly! '''Flaaffy:' (abre los brazos y salta sobre la cama) ¡Flaaaa! Lyserg: (sin entender qué pasa) ''Disculpa, es que... Tuve una pesadilla. '''Reenah: '¿Todo bien? ¿Qué soñaste? Lyserg: (lleva su mano a su cabeza, que está algo adolorida) No lo sé... No puedo recordarlo. Reenah: (apenada) Lo lamento, estábamos emocionados... Tal vez no debimos despertarte tan abruptamente. Flaaffy: (apenado) Flaa... Lyserg: (trata de sonreír) Tranquila, no te preocupes... No creo que fuera nada importante. (abraza a Flaaffy) ¡Ven acá, pequeño! Flaaffy: (contento, abraza a Lyserg) ¡Flaaa! Reenah: (mira hacia abajo, con alegría) ¿Y ustedes, no lo van a saludar? Lyserg: ¿Qué? De pronto, desde el suelo aparecen Turtwig, Mienfoo, Kirlia y Mudkip, que saltan sobre la cama, abrazando a Lyserg. Lyserg: ¡Chicoooos! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Son los mejores! Mudkip: (le lanza un chorro de agua en el rostro) ¡Mud, Mudkip! Lyserg: ''(decepcionado)'' Excepto tú... Tú no cambias. Mudkip: (sonríe) ¡Kip, kip! Reenah: (abre sus brazos) ¿Y? ¿No dejarás que tu hermanita querida te dé un abrazo? Lyserg: ¡Por supuesto que sí! El chico se levanta y se deja abrazar por Reenah, quién lo aprieta con fuerza. La chica acaricia su espalda y su cabello. Reenah: Espero pasar contigo muuuuchos cumpleaños más, Ly. Te quiero mucho, hermanito. Lyserg: Yo a ti, Ree. (sonríe) Gracias por motivarme a viajar y por estar conmigo durante todo este tiempo... Reenah: (sonríe) Digo lo mismo jaja. Oye, ya, es tarde. Date una ducha y baja al comedor, ¿sí? Lyserg: (revisa su PokéGear, que marca las 11:23) Oh, es cierto. No lo había notado... ¿Has hablado con papá y mamá? Anoche me llamaron, pero no pude contestar... Reenah: (desvía la mirada) No... No he hablado con ellos... ¡Tal vez están ocupados! Tú sabes que ellos son muy despistados. Lyserg: Sí, puede ser... (revisa su bolso y saca una toalla) Iré a la ducha. Te veo después, Ree. Reenah: (asiente) ¡Sí, buen baño, Ly! Durante la ducha, Lyserg intenta recordar lo que soñó, sin éxito. ¿Por qué se sentía tan preocupado? ¿Qué era lo que había visto? Todo era muy confuso. Ni siquiera la ducha consiguió aclarar sus pensamientos. 4 de octubre, 11:55 hrs - Primavera. Al bajar al comedor, vio cómo la Sra. Whitehill le había preparado un almuerzo lleno de cosas que disfrutaba: Arroz, papas fritas, carne apanada y algunas ensaladas. Tyler y Reenah la acompañaban, sentados uno a cada lado de la mesa. Reenah: '''¿Te gusta la sorpresa? '''Lyserg: (muy feliz) Realmente, no lo esperaba... Tyler: Reenah se levantó temprano para ir a comprar y la Sra. Whitehill estuvo trabajando bastante para tener esto listo, jaja. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ly! ¡Ojalá sea un día muy bueno! Lyserg: ¡Gracias, Ty! (emocionado) No era necesario que hicieran esto... ¡Muchas gracias! Reenah: Haría todo por mi hermanito, no te preocupes. ¡Disfruta, Ly! La señora Whitehill se acerca a Lyserg y le da un abrazo y un beso en la frente, como el gesto de una abuela que mima a su nieto. Sra. Whitehill: No se preocupe, mi niño. Cada año cumplido es una bendición, hay que celebrar como es debido. Espero que lo disfrute. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Lyserg: (la abraza) Eso haré... Muchas gracias, de verdad. Sra. Whitehill: No hay de qué, mi niño. Ya, venga a comer, que se va a enfriar la comida. Durante la comida, los chicos charlaron sobre el día que tenían por delante. Lyserg y Reenah estaban ansiosos por sus batallas, pero listos para darlo todo. Tyler: ¿Ya tienen pensados sus equipos para hoy? Reenah: (comiendo) No estoy muy segura. Quiero que Bubbles luche un poco, tenemos que practicar un poco más los combates. Lyserg: Es cierto... Yo no estoy seguro. Creo que Mienfoo debería luchar un poco más... O Mudkip. Reenah: (sonríe) De cualquier forma, no hay presión. Es sólo un Torneo. Lyserg: (ríe) ''Es verdad, sólo quiero probar cuánto hemos mejorado. '''Tyler:' Quiero ver cómo les va. ¡Den lo mejor! Lyserg: ¡No hay duda de eso! Reenah: (ve la hora en su PokéGear) ¡Ya, apresúrense! ¡Estamos muy justos con la hora! Tyler: (comienza a comer rápidamente) ¡Sí, sí! Los chicos terminan la comida y ayudan a la Sra. Whitehill a limpiar las cosas. Lyserg luce algo cansado por desvelarse durante la noche y por las pesadillas que tuvo, pero aun así está con ánimo. De pronto, suena su PokéGear y el número de su abuela aparece en la pantalla. El chico contesta, sorprendido. Lyserg: '''¿Abuela? ¿Eres tú? '''Abuela: ¿Quién más va a ser, Lyserg? ¿No ves que es mi número? Lyserg: (ríe) No es como que pueda reconocerlo si nunca me llamas... Abuela: (algo enfadada) Tal vez si vinieras a verme más seguido podríamos tener una relación más decente, ¿no lo crees, chiquillo mal agradecido? Lyserg: ¡Nunca estás presente para nada! ¿Debo recordarte la cantidad de cumpleaños a los que no llegaste? Abuela: ¡Sólo sucedió 3 veces! Lyserg: 7 veces. 9 en el caso de Reenah. Abuela: ''(pensativa)'' Es que su cumpleaños cae en mala fecha. Pero Lyserg, vamos, ¡deja el pasado atrás! ¡Los tiempos cambian! ¡Ven a ver a tu abuela! ¡Te haré el pastel de zanahoria que tanto amas para celebrar tu cumpleaños! Lyserg: Abuela, soy alérgico a la zanahoria. Abuela: Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, Lyserg. Lyserg: Sí, como digas... Al menos recordaste mi cumpleaños, algo es algo. Abuela: (ríe) ¡No lo olvidaría jamás! Es uno de los días más felices de mi vida, querido. Feliz cumpleaños, Lyserg. Lyserg: (sonríe) Gracias, abuela... ¿Has hablado con mamá? Abuela: Anoche hablé con Julia. Me contó que Reenah y tú están en Celestic... Veré sus combates por televisión, así que no me decepcionen. No quiero quedarme dormida en medio de la batalla. Lyserg: (ríe) ''A tu edad no sería raro. '''Abuela:' Los años ya no son los mismos, es verdad. ¡Pero no dudes de mí! (hace una pausa) Pero de cualquier forma, vengan a verme cuando tengan tiempo. Lyserg: Trataré de ir a Arrowroot pronto... No te preocupes, iremos a verte. Abuela: ¡Estupendo, Lyserg! Me encargaré de probar tus habilidades en combate. Ningún nieto mío será un debilucho. Lyserg: ¡Te demostraré que no lo soy! Abuela: Bueno, es hora de colgar. Ten lindo día, Lyserg. Celebra mucho y gana. ¡Los estaré apoyando! Lyserg: ¡Gracias, abuela! ¡Cuídate mucho! Abuela: Tú igual... y, oh, no olvides añadir Pokémon de tipo Tierra a tu equipo. Siempre vienen bien. Lyserg: (ríe) Sí, abuela. ¡Adiós! El chico cuelga la llamada y sube a la habitación, donde termina de preparar las cosas que llevará durante el día. A pesar de la hora, Maylene y sus papás no lo han llamado para saludarlo y le resulta extraño. Trata de llamarlos para hablarles, pero ninguno contesta. Sus teléfonos parecen apagados o sin servicio. Cuando el chico le pregunta a Reenah, esta le dice que no se preocupe. Debe ser por los cambios en el clima en los últimos días. Lyserg: ¿Estás segura? Me preocupa un poco... Reenah: No lo sé, Ly, pero creo que nos hablarán apenas puedan. Mantén la calma, es tu cumpleaños y quiero que disfrutes. De cualquier forma, llamaré a la mamá de Aston para saber si los han visto, ¿te parece? Deja que yo me encargue. Lyserg: (algo deprimido) Está bien, es sólo que... Me gustaría hablar con ellos... Anoche no les pude contestar. Reenah: Hey, hey, relájate. No les pasará nada, ¿sí? (toma las manos del muchacho) Deja que yo me encargue. Lyserg: (sonríe) Ya, bueno... Si pasa cualquier cosa, avísame. Por favor... Reenah: No hay problema... De cualquier forma, ¿qué andabas haciendo anoche? Llegaste muy tarde... Lyserg: (sonrojado) Yo... yo salí a caminar con Rika. Reenah: (con curiosidad) ¿Con Rika? ¿Y qué pasó? Lyserg: Nada, es decir, fue lindo... Me contó varias cosas y cómo se sentía respecto de las cosas de hoy. (sonríe, con algo de vergüenza) Hace tiempo que no me sentía así. Reenah: (con algo de sorpresa) ¿Así cómo? Ly, ¿qué pasa entre Rika y tú? Lyserg: No lo sé, Ree. Es muy tierna a momentos... Reenah: ¿Estamos hablando de la misma chica? Lyserg: (ríe) A mí también me sorprendió un poco. (guarda algunas cosas en su mochila) Me gusta pasar tiempo con ella. Reenah: (confundida) Ly, no quiero ser quién te haga aterrizar, pero... ¿Recuerdas que tienes novia, cierto? Lyserg: Sé que tengo novia, pero extraño esta sensación... Extraño hacer cosas así. Reenah: ¿Qué clase de cosas? Lyserg: No lo sé. Charlar hasta tarde, salir a caminar... Cercanía, creo. Es imposible tener eso con Maylene en este momento... Han pasado demasiadas cosas desde que dejamos Veilstone y creo que me están superando un poco. Reenah: '''Pero ambos sabían eso desde el principio, Ly... Deberías hablarlo con ella. '''Lyserg: Sí, lo sé. No es como si la quisiera menos o algo así, de hecho, es todo lo contrario. Pero falta algo... Hablaré con ella en cuánto pueda... Reenah: Sí, hazlo. De cualquier forma, te servirá para aclarar lo que sientes. (sonríe) Yo sé cuánto quieres a Maylene, pero también trata de pensar en qué es mejor para ti, ¿sí? Lyserg: (asiente, sorprendido) Sí, Ree. Intentaré hacerlo... Muchas gracias. Reenah: (toma sus cosas para salir de la habitación) No hay de qué, hermanito. Espera, tengo una duda... ¿Rika sabe algo de Maylene? Lyserg: Creo que no la he mencionado más de una vez... ¿Debería decirle? Reenah: Tal vez es mejor si le cuentas... Sigo sin entender bien qué sucede entre tú y Rika... pero de cualquier forma, deberías intentar decirle. Lyserg: (asiente) Creo que... lo haré... Reenah: (sonríe) Hey, relájate. Estará todo bien. ¡Ven, andando! Los chicos llegan a la recepción del hostal, donde se reúnen con Tyler. Lyserg mira hacia todos lados, buscando a Rika, que no ha aparecido. Tyler: ¿Buscas a Rika? Me dijo más temprano que llegaría directo al Estadio porque tenía cosas que hacer. Lyserg: Qué raro, pensé que la vería temprano... De cualquier forma, si la veremos allá, será mejor partir desde ya. Reenah: Uy. Lyserg: Detente. Tyler ríe, mientras los chicos salen del hostal. Debido a las batallas del día previo, la gente está más entusiasmada que nunca. Multitudes repletan las calles, caminando de aquí para allá, en dirección al gran estadio. Todos están expectantes por los resultados de aquel día y las apuestas están en todos lados. 4 de octubre, 14:14 hrs - Primavera. Al llegar, Reenah, Tyler y Lyserg se hacen a un lado, dejando a la gente pasar. Se situaron en unos asientos afuera de la recepción. Tienen al menos 15 minutos de antelación antes de que empiece el segundo día del Torneo. Reenah: ¿Estás seguro de que Rika nos esperaría acá, Ty? Tyler: Eso fue lo que me dijo, pero no sé. (pensativo) Es posible que haya subido... Reenah: (molesta) Qué inútil eres a veces. Tyler: '''Aprendí de ti. '''Lyserg: ¡Dejen de pelear! (ve a Reiko y Mia, saludando a lo lejos) Miren, ahí vienen los chicos. A la distancia, los chicos ven cómo se acercan Mia, Joel y Reiko. A diferencia del día anterior, donde estaban más abrigados, ahora utilizan ropa más suelta. Mia no lleva su gorro puesto y usa un vestido azulado con lunares, mientras que Joel lleva una polera simple acompañada de unos jeans de color claro. Por su parte, Reiko utiliza una polera de color crema y una falda de color café. Gracias a los gestos de Lyserg y Reenah, el grupo de amigos se acerca hasta el ellos. Mia: (extremadamente animada) ¡Hola, chicooooos! ¡Me alegra verlos aquí! ¿Están muy nerviosos? Reenah: Un poquito, pero pasará. No puede ser peor que un Concurso. Joel: Eso le decíamos a Reiko, pero no se tiene mucha confianza. Reiko: (con algo de timidez) No es eso, es que... tal vez todos sean más fuertes que yo. Tyler: (le sonríe) No te preocupes por eso, lo harás muy bien, Reiko Reiko: Gracias, Ty... Eso intentaré. Joel: (mira la hora) ¿Qué esperamos? Deberíamos entrar pronto... Reenah: Lyserg espera a Rika. Nos dijo que nos viéramos acá, pero no ha llegado aún. Mia: Ay, y ella es la primera... ¿Y si ya subió? Tyler: Eso estaba pensando. ¿Qué hacemos, Ly? Lyserg: (pensativo) ¿Por qué no suben ustedes? Yo la esperaré aquí. Si ella está arriba, me avisas, Tyler. Tyler: (asiente) Sí, no hay problema. Mia: ¡Es una buena idea! ¡Vamos, Koko! (la toma de la mano) ''¡Joel, no te quedes atrás! '''Reiko:' (se detiene y voltea a ver a Tyler) Vamos, Ty. Tyler: (sonrojado) S-sí... ¿Reenah, vienes? Reenah: No, me quedaré con Lyserg. Llámame si Rika está arriba. Tyler: ¡De acuerdo! Joel: ¡Los vemos arriba! Los chicos se despiden y suben por las escaleras. Un poco después suben Karana y Kushi Tritodon, los gemelos. Observan con desdén a Reenah, pero no dicen nada. Lyserg: '''¿Te desagradan mucho? '''Reenah: No del todo, pero hay rivalidad jaja. ¿Estás listo para hoy, hermanito? Lyserg: Creo que más que antes... Aunque no lo sé, eso de ser el último no me gusta. Reenah: (le golpea la espalda) ¡Anímateeeee, es tu cumpleaños! ¡El dios de los cumpleaños te dejará ganar! Lyserg: (ríe) Eres demasiado positiva a veces. Reenah: Claro que sí. A ver, sonríe. Te daré una galleta si te motivas. Lyserg: Pensé que habías dejado esto. Reenah: (con seriedad) ¿Quieres la galleta? Sonríe. Lyserg: (respira profundamente y sonríe) Me la debes. Reenah ríe. La gente continúa pasando a su lado. En pocos minutos, la segunda jornada dará inicio. Reenah: ¿Entiendes lo que pasará si ambos ganamos hoy? Lyserg: (masticando una galleta) ''¿Nos enfrentaremos? '''Reenah:' No hables con la boca llena. (animada) ¡Pero sí! ¡Habrá que ver quién es más fuerte! Lyserg: Hace tiempo que no luchamos entre nosotros... (pensativo) Va a ser interesante. ¡Enfoquémonos en ganar hoy! Reenah: ¡Sí! ¡No lo dudes! (ve algo a lo lejos) ¿Oye? ¿Esa no es Rika? Lyserg: Creo que sí... Pero, ¿qué trae en las manos? Reenah: (sorprendida) Oh... Ve hacia allá. (le da un empujón) ¡Ve a buscarla, idiota! Lyserg: ¿Qué? Reenah: ¡Que vayas! Lyserg camina, sin entender, hasta ser visto por la chica. Esta se emociona y corre hasta donde él está, con un paquete entre sus manos. Lyserg se acerca a ella, que luce algo cansada y ambos se miran. Lleva el pelo tomado, de la forma en que usualmente lo usa. Sus ojos brillan con el sol del medio día. Rika: Ly-Lyser-rg... (ríe, con nervios) Hola... Lyserg: Hola, Rika... Te estábamos esperando. (ve su PokéGear) Quedan un par de minutos para que empiece el Torneo... Rika: (agacha la mirada) ¡Sí, lo sé! Disculpa, Ly... Es que... Fui por esto... Lyserg: (ve el paquete) ¿Qué es esto? Rika: Es... Es para ti. Mira, tira la cinta de la caja y lo verás... (algo nerviosa) Hazlo con cuidado... Lyserg: (sorprendido) No esperaba que me hicieras un regalo de cumpleaños... Rika: (algo impaciente) Sólo ábrelo, ¿sí? Lyserg asiente, algo nervioso. Sostiene la pequeña cinta y la jala de a poco, con sumo cuidado. Lentamente, las paredes de la caja se van desarmando y abriendo. En medio de ellas aparece un modelo de madera pulido, de base circular. Sobre él, una pequeña chica de vestido rojo cuelga en el asiento de un columpio. Lyserg la observa asombrado. Rika acciona un pequeño botón del costado de la figura y esta comienza a balancearse con suavidad, emitiendo una melodía suave y armónica. Es realmente hermosa. Lyserg: Rika, esto es maravilloso... ¡Me encanta! Rika: (sonrojada) Es para ti... Estuve toda la mañana buscando un regalo de cumpleaños adecuado y cuando la vi recordé todas las cosas lindas de anoche. (sonríe) ¡Espero que te guste, Looserg! Lyserg: (emocionado) No debiste esforzarte tanto... Pero de verdad, ¡es precioso! (enciende el modelo nuevamente) ¡Me encanta la melodía! Rika: (sonríe, con mucha ternura) No es tanto esfuerzo, Ly. (sonríe, cerrando sus ojos) ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lyserg! ¡Espero que te guste y que sea un gran día para ti! Lyserg: (la abraza) Gracias a ti lo está siendo... De verdad, eres genial. Rika: (se sonroja) Estás muy cerca... Lyserg: (sonrojado) Perdón... Me dejé llevar... Rika: (lo abraza de vuelta) No... n-o... no me molesta... Considéralo otro regalo de cumpleaños. Rika hunde su rostro en el pecho del chico, abrazada a él. Sostiene entre sus brazos el regalo, que aun suena, apoyándolo entre ella y Lyserg. Durante unos segundos siente que el mundo entero se paraliza para ambos. Lyserg acaricia su cabello y sonríe. Una alegría que no había experimentado desde que dejó Veilstone hace casi dos semanas lo invade. Hay algo en esa chica que desordenada sus ideas y lo hace volar por unos segundos. Lyserg: Gracias por todo, Rika... Rika: '''No hay de qué, Ly. La chica levanta su mirada y acaricia, con una de sus manos, el rostro de Lyserg. Lo rodea con sus dedos y recorre los contornos de su cara. Cada una de sus formas con una ternura casi infantil. Lyserg, sonrojado, no la detiene. No quiere que eso acabe. Poco a poco, Rika se acerca más y más, hasta darte un tibio beso en la mejilla. La chica agacha su mirada y vuelve a refugiarse entre el pecho y el cuello del chico, mientras él le da un beso en la frente y continúa acariciando su cabello y espalda. La gente camina hacia el estadio, apresurada e impaciente, mientras aquellos jóvenes se alejan del mundo y se encierran en uno propio, imperturbable por los demás. Entre la multitud, Reenah observa la escena, con algo de ternura. A pesar de que le preocupa lo que pueda suceder en el futuro, se alegra por lo que sucede en el día a día. ¿Cómo acabará todo esto? ¿Qué sucederá entre Lyserg y Rika? ¿Dejará de ser esto un shojo de mala calidad? ¡En el próximo capítulo, las batallas continúan! ¡Sigue leyendo Lyserg Chronicles! '''CONTINUARÁ... Ending thumb|center|200 px Arte adicional Personajes *Fredrika Spencer Lisbon *Lyserg Masters Irving *Tyler Raymond Excells *Reenah Masters Irving *Kay Bismarch Nagata - Titan *Kanna Strauss Isaacs - Mars *Abuela de Lyserg *Sra. Cassandra Whitehill *Joel Eksterost Fink *Mia Watson Dupin *Reiko Balmes Valentine Pokémon *Pokémon de Lyserg Créditos #La canción "in the corner of my eyes, there is stardust" pertenece a In Love With A Ghost. #Sus redes sociales son: *'Soundcloud:' https://soundcloud.com/in-love-with-a-ghost *'Canal de YouTube:' In Love With A Ghost *'Twitter:' https://twitter.com/LVGHSTmusic *'Bandcamp:' https://inlovewithaghost.bandcamp.com/ Categoría:Episodio Categoría:Lyserg Chronicles